2009
L'anno 2009 è un anno iniziato di giovedì secondo il calendario gregoriano. Serie iniziate in Giappone nel 2009 *99 *Akira to Hiyori *Ane Comi *Bakunetsu Sentouki *Dōbutsu no kuni *Element Hunter *Hana ni somu *Hanasaka! *Heart no diamond *Juggle *Karasu *Kimi ga uso wo tsuita *Kimi no knife *Kimi-iro focus *Returners - Aka no kikansha *Seija ha yoru yattekuru *Six half *Undead *Usotsuki Lily *Yamada Yūsuke gekijō *Zennō no Noa Gennaio *Ageha wo ō monotachi *Princess Lucia *Bokke-san *Kuroko no basket Febbraio *Hajimete no aku *Beelzebub *Shōri no akuma Marzo *Hoopmen *Karakuridōji Ultimo *Seiken no katanakaji Aprile *Ao no futsumashi *Kyōkai no Rinne *Superior† *Yandere kanojo *Yōko×Boku SS Maggio *Are you Alice? *Gamaran *Good Ending *Medaka Box *Sidonia no Kishi Giugno *Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden *I am a hero *Jio to Ōgon to kinjirareta mahô *Neko Wappa! Luglio *11eyes *Ane Doki *Hitohira encore *Zetsuen no tempest Settembre *Hokenshitsu no Shinigami *Kashikoi Ken Rilienthal *Steins;Gate *Yosuga no sora Ottobre *Dr. Rurru *Hime-chan no ribon colorful *Waltz *Zettai shōjo seiiki amnesian Novembre *Kono S wo, miyo! *Shinseiki idol densetsu Kanata Seven Change *Tomorrows Dicembre *Kaichū! Serie terminate in Giappone nel 2009 *Lovenista *Ocha nigosu *Psycho busters *Sumomomo Momomo Marzo *Asklepios *Shina Dark ~Kuroki tsuki no ō to sōheki no tsuki no himegimi~ *S · A - Special A Aprile *Majin tantei Nōgami Neuro *Mī-tan Maggio *Bokke-san *Hitohira Giugno *Eyeshield 21 *Hitsugikatsugi no Kuro. ~Kaichū tabi no wa~ *Hoopmen *School Rumble Z Agosto *Amaenaide yo!! MS *To LOVE-Ru Settembre *Puchi Eva *Zero no Tsukaima Ottobre *Chokotto Hime *Nodame cantabile *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Novembre *Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden Dicembre *Shinseiki Evangelion: Gakuen datenroku Serie iniziate in Italia nel 2009 *Rosario + Vampire Gennaio *Darker Than Black *E's *Gunnm: Another Stories *Meteorite Breed *Overman King Gainer *Pirates of the Caribbean *Silent Möbius *Vampire jūjikai Febbraio *Astral Project: Tsuki no Hikari *Birdy the Mighty *Les Bijoux *Princess Ai -The Prism of Midnight Dawn *Red Garden *Starcraft: Frontline Marzo *Busou Renkin *Hanami *Honey & Honey Drops Aprile *Afro Samurai *Battle Royal *Bokutachi *Ga-rei Maggio *Pluto *Soul Eater Giugno *Angel voice *Brave Story -Shinsetsu- *Fostine *Hanzou no Mon *Iryuu - Team Medical Dragon *Satanister Luglio *.hack//G.U.+ *Akumetsu *Bukiyou na Silent *Eensy Weensy Monster *Gaku *Guin Saga *Lovey Dovey *Maximum Ride *Venus Senki *Waga na wa Nero Agosto *Chou Jikuu Senkan Mahoroba *Spy Goddess Settembre *Alive - Final Evolution *Ayashi no Seresu *Battle Club 2nd Stage *Blazer Drive *Chocolate Cosmos *Cyborg 009 *Fushigiboshi No Futagohime: Lovely Kingdom *Gokuraku Seishun Hockey Bu *Hojin Exaxxion *Kaze no sonata *Kiss & Never cry *Lost+Brain *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Pointless Psychological Mystery *Psycho Busters *Shinseiki Evangelion: Gakuen datenroku *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth *Three *Wolf Guy Ottobre *Eikou no Napoleon – Eroica *Hana no Keiji *Hoshi wa Utau *Jack Frost *Kingdom Hearts II *Monster Hunter Orage *Rasenbana *Shadow Skill *Spicy Pink *Uwasa no Midori-kun!! Novembre *Eater *Gekkou Jourei *Ibara no Ô *Ikkitōsen *Kobato. *Mushishi *Nagatacho Strawberry *Paros no Ken *Shin Angyo Onshi Dicembre *Black Bird *Black Joke *Nae ga Yuru *Record of Lodoss war: Eiyuu Kishiden Serie terminate in Italia nel 2009 *InuYasha Gennaio *Blue Dragon RalΩGrad *Ludwig Kakumei Marzo *Lovely★Complex Settembre *Hikaru no Go Ottobre *Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad Riviste iniziate nel 2009 *Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine di Kodansha. Categoria: Anni del XXI secolo